My Reticent Prince
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: First chap up!Heart broken by her first love, Rin finds comfort from the most unlikely person, Sesshomaru who is her first love's best friend. In an awkward sort of way she has fun being with him. More summary inside!


Here is the story. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

1Chapter one

It had been thirteen years now since Rin had been with Koriyu. Their relationship was the envy of many, and was filled with many happiness. Nothing seemed to be able to break them apart. They have been together since kindergarten up to middle school ,and they even attend the same high school, which was the elite school in the district.

The school bell ringed to signal the start of class. Rin rushed to her class and along the way she saw Koriyu walking to his class with Sesshomaru. "Koriyu!" Rin ran up to him smiling.

"Oh Rin.." Koriyu and Sesshomaru turned around at the same time facing her cheery face.

"Oh hi there Taishou."

Sesshomaru just grunted and turned around to leave them be.

"Koriyu...Today's.." Rin begin to say.

"Rin I got to go. I don't want to be late and you should do the same. I'll...see you later on the day okay..." He bent down to kiss Rin on her forehead and walked away.

"Uh...yea.." Rin hoped that he didn't forget about their thirteenth anniversary and her birthday because they were on the same day. She decided to just leave it be since Koriyu had been acting weird two months ago. She decided to just get to class like she was suppose to in the first place.

"Rin-chan! Happy birthday!" Kagome and Sango said in union.

With a smile Rin looked over at Kagura who stood up and walked up to her.

"Yea Happy Birthday Rin chan." Kagura smiled.

"Thank you guys. You know it's also me and Koriyu's thirteenth anniversary? I'm so happy even though he didn't say anything this morning. I bet he has something planned for just the two of us like the past years." Rin smiled even more and walked to her desk.

"Oh yea Rin, after school lets celebrate your 17th birthday. We already have the place and time so you gotta be there. It's at the Taishous place." said Kagome.

"Yea and everyone will be there for sure." Sango added.

"Oh whose idea was it that we celebrate at the Taishou resident?"

"Of course it was Inuyasha. He just wanted a party so he insisted...plus he kind of wanted to annoy Sesshomaru..." Sango explained.

In the background Kagura smirked.

The day has gone by and school is now over. Everyone walked to the main doors waiting by the stairs.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Next to him stood Kikyo, the school beauty.

"I..Inuyasha." Kagome smiled weakly. "I see that Kikyo is coming too?"

"Yea I invited her. Hope you guys don't mind. It is my house anyways." Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo, who also smiled back.

"Hey my cuties!" Miroku walked down the steps towards the group with Koga right behind him. "Hey there Sango." Miroku got beside her and groped her ass.

_SLAP_! Miroku's check was all red. "Oww.."

"Stupid pervert!" Sango yelled and glared at him.

"Ah..my Kagome!" Koga walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh..ehe..Koga..." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and glared at Koga. What nerve does he have to put his arm around Kagome. He then turned his gaze back to Kikyo.

"Hey Rin chan...Where's Koriyu, Kagura, and Sesshomaru?" Sango said looking over Rin who is just standing there looking at the entry way.

"Well Sesshomaru's at a Student board meeting and won't be at the party til later...I don't know about Koriyu or Kagura." Miroku answered.

"Oh Kagura said that she needed to talk to someone and will be out here shortly...but Koriyu never said anything.." Rin looked at the entry way again waiting to see Koriyu walk through it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

On the roof of the school there stood two people. A guy and a girl in an embrace and kissing passionately. His hands rested on her thighs, her arms around his neck. The girl parted her lips to speak. "Koriyu we need to talk."

Koriyu groaned because they had stopped. " About what?"

"Will today is her birthday..We have to show up and act as if nothing is going on between us.." She licked his lower lips.

"Fine I'll fake it...and I forgot to get her something this year..." He kissed her lips.

"What?!...You're on your own on that part.." Kagura pushed away and composed herself so that she looked decent enough to face Rin. "We better get going. They must be wondering where you are since you are her boyfriend."

Fixing his tie and hair, "You're her best friend..."

"Yea I know that..."

"You go on ahead...I'll show up in a bit.."

"Okay.." She kissed him one last time and walked through the door leading to the inside building. "Hmph.."

Rin was about to walk back into the building when Kagura opened the door.

"Oh Rin..Koriyu's on his way..I just saw him talking to a teacher." Kagura smiled.

Rin smiled back. "Will..I still want to go in and find him so, can you guys please wait out here for us?"

"Yeah sure we will." Miroku said.

"Hurry up or we won't celebrate it no more..." Inuyasha commented.

"Okay wait up you hear! I'll be back soon." Rin ran up the steps and through the door. She turned the corner and bumped into Sesshomaru. "Oh I'm sorry Taishou..I didn't see you there.." She rubbed her head. "By any chance have you seen Koriyu?"

"No I haven't seen him." His facial expression didn't change at all. He was all poker face for all Rin can tell.

"Oh I see...Um..will you be coming to my birthday party?"

"Will it is my house is it not?"

Feeling stupid and embarrassed, Rin touched her cheeks, which were burning hot. "Oh right..ehehe..I forgot..." Rin is now looking down on the floor to avoid looking at Sesshomaru.

Just then Koriyu came down the hall. "Rin..You waited for me.." He smiled. " Hey Sesshomrau. Lets get going huh?"

All three of them got out of the building to see everyone still there waiting.

"Make us wait for an hour won't you." Inuyasha said anrily.

"Sorry...Got some business to take care of.." Koriyu said.

"Lets get going then!" Kagome practically screamed.

* * *

Thank You for the reviews!! I started so here goes..Please stay with me til the end! I thank my Best Friend Hanako for helping me to get started! Love you tons! 


End file.
